


【尺J】高温三十题（下）

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: CP：Ruler x CoreJJ（朴载赫x曹容仁）热晕了写出来的脑瘫东西/对原题有微调/OOC莫名其妙写这么长这么黄并非我本意……





	【尺J】高温三十题（下）

16.遮阳帽

5月份的首尔初入夏尚且干爽，但越南的潮湿却使原本并不炎热的温度变得如蒸笼一般乏闷难耐。  
因此，到达机场的朴载赫脱下外套后做的第一件事就是购买当地人手一顶的斗笠——以老竹为骨，再铺上层层坚韧葵丝编成的宽大帽子。湿热多雨地带，戴上斗笠遮阳避雨，携带又轻便，用途广泛。下一步嘛……  
“请您答应吧！不会耽误行程的……”  
战队的团建行程集中在岘港，但朴载赫早早存了昭然欲揭的别的心思。少年的心思赤诚真挚，以致导游和监督被他软磨硬泡了好几天才最终由他去了——距离TL从越南出发去台北所剩时间实在不多，他便用行程头天珍贵的自由活动时间跑去了有一定距离的电竞场馆。  
虎背熊腰的壮汉AD戴着斗笠，把装满自己小心思的背包抱在怀里吭哧吭哧往外跑。斗笠不一会儿便掉至脑后，系带勒在脖子上，他却无暇顾及。看着那奋不顾身的背影，所有人都善意地笑出了声。  
“LCK和LCS可是竞争对手呢。”韩王浩笑得随和，点评却一针见血：“那位是翻墙进凯普莱特的果园，拼死也要和朱丽叶见面的罗密欧啊。”  
“意思是说，载赫哥今晚会爬进容仁哥的卧室？”金康熙惊恐地捂嘴。  
爬进卧室自然是不可能的，因为正午时分这位罗密欧就见到了前辈朱丽叶，意外地发现他的朱丽叶比以前更壮了——他摸了一把对方的脸，发现防晒也没好好做，而且懒散地承受着太阳的暴晒，以至于整个人色号变深了不少。  
见到前任AD现任男友，曹容仁瞬间瘫软下来，好像劳累一天的社畜遇见了自家温馨的大床。他打着哈欠头发也没梳就倒在朴载赫怀里，还不忘迷迷糊糊感谢他陪自己打训练赛。  
朴载赫叹了口气，看着因熬夜训练而精神恍惚的曹容仁，摸出SPF50的超浓厚防晒仔仔细细涂在对方脸上和身上。  
两人外出觅食，朴载赫却时时刻刻都走在曹容仁身前，恰好地截断了迎面而来的光线，让曹容仁颇感意外。  
“载赫呀，不要这样挡路。”  
“我来做哥的遮阳帽吧。哥站在影子里往前走，就永远不会被晒到了。”

17.冰块

“我喝黑咖啡，你嚼冰块。”  
如果有顾客在星巴克里看到一名个头稍矮的青年如此要求另一位高个子，大概会猜测这是霸凌。然而下一秒两个人便欢欢喜喜勾肩搭背出了咖啡店，钻进了无人的街角。矮个子快速喝完咖啡，高个便拿走杯子，津津有味地嚼起冰块来。  
抽条中的年轻人需要充足睡眠，生长需要长期得不到满足的朴载赫很快就持续性萎靡不振。加上环境闷热，训练时便更蔫蔫的，精神难以集中。他试着喝过一次曹容仁的黑咖啡提神，结果接下来手指抖了半宿，操纵的角色醉汉走位，吓得曹容仁差点带他去医院。  
随后年龄其实没多大生活技能其实也马虎的辅助想了个新法子：咖啡由他解决，里面的冰块让朴载赫嚼掉——动一动腮帮子让头脑清醒，顺便给身体降降温。所有人都认为这是瞎胡闹，但出人意料的是这种歪门邪道竟然凑效了——  
当然，他们不知道的是那些冰块的经历。不知道星巴克用了什么手段，它们实在太冷太硬了，以至于不得不通过体液交换在两人嘴里打了几个湿哒哒的来回，被两人的牙又啃又嚼才最后成了渣渣。这过程比想象要长，冰块还没完全化掉，亲吻正酣的朴载赫已经下身起了反应，不得不强行集中精力使自己镇定下来。

18.午睡刚起迷蒙的眼神

因为年轻而更有精神的缘故，到起床时间，朴载赫总是要起得比曹容仁那么早一点点。但他不急于下床，而是先忠实地履行小闹钟的职责，使用各种手段把曹容仁从黑甜乡里拖起来——反正他容仁哥是不会生气的。  
“唔——”  
曹容仁迷蒙地睁开眼，伸手去摸枕边的眼镜，抓起一副胡乱就往脸上套，结果眼前顿时天旋地转头晕目眩——这是朴载赫的。  
“载赫见到了我的眼镜吗？”  
“诶，没有。”  
曹容仁叹了口气，靠着床板至少楞了十分钟的神，这才逐渐适应了眼前的模糊感。他在自己的床周围仔细搜了一圈，就连床底下也翻了，却还是没发现眼镜的下落。他艰难地直起身子，只好求助于训练室里的朴载赫。睡一个屋的AD闻讯赶过来帮忙，先翻寝室后翻训练室，却如何都没有下落。  
在动员战队内更多的人找至关重要的眼镜时，曹容仁只能靠在电竞椅上闭目养神。朴载赫照例在他身边晃来荡去，却意外地发现不戴眼镜的曹容仁卸下了平日沉稳的气场，茫然的眼神看向他时，令人手足无措。  
——是特别的，会开口主动依赖人的容仁哥呀。  
在对方罕见的请求下，体贴地为自家辅助打开了电脑设置好一切，朴载赫面上波澜不惊，内心却十分惊喜——从前无论自己如何努力，都好像会落入曹容仁计算好的框架内，愈发凸显自己的不成熟和脆弱。尽管被宠爱着，他却不甘于单方面任性，偶尔也希望曹容仁放下身段示弱，更多地依赖他，流露出不器用的一面。  
后来眼镜在桌子下面的杂物箱里被翻出来，瞬间戴上眼镜的曹容仁又切回了平日笃定沉稳的姿态。……朴载赫今天成为真正Ruler的梦想也破灭了。

19.粘稠的液体沾满身

“这是我给哥的生日礼物……按照我喜欢的方式来使用它，不可以吗？”  
闷热的厨房里，嘴里散发出酒气的朴载赫脸色通红地端着金属小碗靠近，分明神色委屈，一手却箍紧了曹容仁被迫举过头顶的双手。碗里乳白色酒液散发出浓郁香气，挣脱不开的曹容仁被迫坐在流理台上，过分轻薄的T恤露出了乳尖的形状。  
曹容仁有些别扭地扭开脸，朴载赫却并不在意。毕竟曹容仁纵容地由他把T恤褪到手腕处，露出大片因为发热而变得绯红的前胸，这才是之后的重点。他托着对方的脖颈，让曹容仁上半身向后半仰，将米酒从胸口上方一米的高度倒了下去——米酒的颜色略微浑浊，凌乱地顺着前胸一直向下流。乳白色的酒珠挂在曹容仁变得深红的乳粒上，顺着胸膛起伏颤颤巍巍却并不落下，那场景淫糜得紧。朴载赫用舌尖接过酒珠，恶趣味地就着舌上残留的酒在曹容仁胸前纵横驰骋，下半身早已起了反应——

曹容仁的身体并不算纤细，但肌肉紧实腰身修长，被朴载赫折叠起来的时候，被涂在胸口的米酒粘在尚且打颤的大腿上，顺着被抬起的姿势一路流向腿根。朴载赫饶有兴致地顺着液体的轨迹一路亲过去，将沾着米酒的手指一寸寸地往开始湿软的后穴中推进。连被濡湿的耻毛也被充分照顾到后，他这才将坚硬的性器肏进去。  
现在是半夜三点，已经熟透的曹容仁浑身上下从里到外黏答答、湿乎乎的，散发着馥郁的酒香，在朴载赫身上瘫成一只软骨动物。情欲混合酒精缓慢地发着酵，逼出两人平日被紧紧压抑的更多欲求。  
夜晚还长，酒还需要些时间才会彻底酿熟。

20.变温的冰水

下午开始训练前，曹容仁喜欢拿一罐冰饮料在手边搁着，放得不那么冻牙再喝。然而自从朴载赫这个不安分的小子临时霸占了他身边的空椅子，饮料就不用晾那么久了。怕热AD自告奋勇当起了人肉加热器，把饮料瓶贴在脸上、手臂、腿上等各处“降温”，直到它逐渐变温，再乖乖放回曹容仁手中。  
偶尔直播中的曹容仁会大发善心转一下摄像头，让观众们看到跟在自己旁边转悠的傻大个，随后心情大好地关掉直播，和朴载赫一边分着喝饮料，一边看吐槽的弹幕。波澜不惊地听着AD抱怨说自己不想出镜，辅助心里乐开了花。

21.被晒烫的凉席席面

收到从老家寄出跋山涉水到首尔的凉席，曹容仁哭笑不得。他分明告知过亲戚不怕热不需要这个，对方还是本着对身体好的原则，苦口婆心教育他一大堆皮肤管理的道理。无奈曹容仁只好把凉席卷起来，塞在了床头板后面的缝隙。直到怕热的朴载赫在最热的时候身上长起一堆疹子，暂时问他借走凉席铺着，皮肤状况有很大好转后，便长期留在了朴载赫那里。  
但那时发育期的朴载赫被青春期的叛逆思维所主宰，整个人忸怩得很，并不习惯当着曹容仁的面大喇喇地使用对方的东西。最热的时候，他总是趁着曹容仁睡着了才小心地把席面铺开。尽管如此，第二天曹容仁只要看到他手上腿上留下的席面纹路的压痕，便心知肚明。需要清洁时，朴载赫也会一个人偷偷清洗，然后晒到顶层的天台上。  
当然，这些小动作曹容仁自然是一清二楚——曾有一次朴载赫忘了将凉席取下，任由席面晒得发烫，竹丝干燥得快要开裂。还是曹容仁两天后自去收下凉席，假装什么也不知道地放回原处——这种点到即止的温柔，总是恰如其分地影响着朴载赫，最终使他抛弃了那份毫无用处的自尊心和距离感，终于向他的容仁哥坦率地示弱了。

22.喘息时露出的舌尖

“唔……”  
漫长的亲吻结束后，因为缺氧和闷热，曹容仁从朴载赫怀中挣出，带出的长长的银丝被扯断。白炽灯的光线垂直打在两人头顶，烧得头脑发热。朴载赫斜倚在背后因潮湿而开始渗出水珠的瓷砖墙上，闭上眼睛沉浸在余韵中。两片嘴唇轻颤着一张一合，微微露出猩红而不安分的舌尖。  
狭小的房间内外，水汽从外向内很穿墙快渗透，在白色瓷砖上凝结成大量水珠，然后讲潮湿的水分子朝着屋内两个热源身上散布。年少气盛、初尝情欲禁果的青年们是矛盾的。在燥热的环境下，他们一方面本能地抗拒过分靠近的热源，一方面却又情不自禁地想要去对方共处一室，通过体液交换刺激全身上下新陈代谢加速，得到短暂欢愉。

23.夜市

来到印尼参加亚运会的国代队伍，深夜时分聚集在了高东彬的房间里。训练用设备正在维修当中，于是大家便兴致勃勃计划着难得空闲的夜晚出游的行程。  
“听说老城的法塔西拉广场是很有意思的地方，有外国城市韵味。”  
“那种地方就是去看游人的，多没意思啊东彬哥……”  
“你们倒是明确地说想做什么啊！”  
“做什么是无所谓啦。”朴载赫抬起头不安地瞟了曹容仁一眼。“就是……我晚上没吃东西，饿得有点厉害。”  
“这样啊，那就先去有东西吃的地方？”李相赫难得开了口，朴载赫如得大赦。  
“可以制定一条兼顾到不同需求的路线。”小天使一般的金基仁适时补充，前辈们纷纷欣慰地点头，心照不宣地交换了戏谑的目光。  
——看看看看，都是忙内，我们Kiin（至少看起来）要比Ruler可靠很多呢。  
被前辈公认顽劣任性的朴Ruler和他的饲主曹容仁只当没看见。  
最后几人一折中，这才发现有的想买工艺品，有的想去广场吹风，有的想吃东西，甚至还有的想骑自行车（？）……金基仁动着他灵活的脑子，推了推眼镜，总算安排出了一条处处兼顾的路线。  
一行六人浩浩荡荡地从酒店出发，先是到了广场附近一条艺术氛围浓厚的街道上。两旁是散发着古旧木头香气的手工艺品店铺和摆摊画画的街头艺人，无人大声吆喝揽客，而是在昏暗的光线下各自专心于手上的活儿。  
眼尖的韩王浩发现了一尊盘腿而坐慈眉善目的佛像，笑着吐槽说那是睡觉时的Score本人，收获了老队长软绵绵的拳头——结果最后不知为何高东彬真的买下了佛像，当成护身符一般挂在背包上，一路上收获好奇的眼神无数。  
工艺品街道的尽头就是法塔西拉广场，韩王浩隔大老远就眼尖地瞥见广场周围红顶白墙的荷兰风情建筑，催促大家加快脚步。  
“快走快走快走——”  
不知为什么韩王浩和朴载赫就两个人一起往前冲，被落在后面的高东彬马上直觉那两人怕是各怀鬼胎。果不其然，广场上热闹的人流中，各处点缀着的粉红色——不，严格来说是骚粉色自行车立刻吸引了所有人的目光。提出想骑车的是韩王浩，而那种朴素的亮色自行车，在当地是堪比韩国电竞一般风靡的平民运动，单人、双人和三人，各种款式应有尽有。韩王浩一个人在广场上骑得嗨，而另一边曹容仁却拗不过朴载赫，被迫坐到了双人自行车的后座上。  
“容仁哥快点，抱我的腰。”  
辅助小心照做，朴载赫便脚上用力，疯狂蹬起踏板来。  
“呀，骑慢一点啊载赫！”  
眼瞅着自行车歪歪扭扭差点撞上一个小女孩又紧贴着对方的裙子避过，曹容仁吓得胆战心惊。但当他回过神来时，周遭的风景却已经完全变了样。  
“载赫，你要去哪里？”  
“哥没察觉到吗？”朴载赫的声音里带着一丝别扭，“这么好的氛围出来，只是和大家一起逛怎么行。”  
“想单独出来你提早讲，我去跟东彬哥说。”曹容仁对于这个弟弟七拐八绕的心思了若指掌，心中有一点甜，却还有一丝伤脑筋。  
“那样东彬哥会伤心的，倒不如现在这样，偷偷溜出去……”穿过人流，空无一人的街道上剩下自己和容仁哥，朴载赫语气马上轻快上扬。  
他们一路向北迎着夜风骑行了几公里，来到一条两旁都是大排档的灯火通明的大马路旁——正是位于雅加达老区的sabang夜市，有琳琅满目的美食与当地小吃。热带水果和香料的气味香飘三里，惹得朴载赫已经开始分泌唾液了。  
之后的事实证明，朴载赫的任性是明智的。眼下，偷跑出来的国代下路正坐在路边地上的草蓆上，毫无形象地大快朵颐热腾腾的蛋锅巴。生米在小锅里烘烤成锅巴后加入蛋液，包入鱼松干虾和椰子与酱料，是其他地方没有的费工小吃。  
因为吃得急而被鱼松呛到，朴载赫咳嗽起来，曹容仁便一下一下顺着他的背，心中感叹孩子都饿成啥样了啊——大会官方提供的食物并不合口，以至于朴载赫几乎没动筷子，靠着吐司面包捱过了整个白天。  
“别那么急躁。回去之后如果还饿再给你做吃的。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
蛋锅巴斜对面的小贩推着丸子面的餐车吆喝着，肉香四溢的汤头立刻再次勾起了肚子里的馋虫。这次两人没有暴食，而是分食起同一碗丸子面来。弹牙的面条配上了剁碎的鸡肉做成的丸子和油炸豆皮，咸甜口的汤头意外地和韩国胃相性符合。朴载赫和曹容仁这次一反常态地没多说话，而是你一口我一口吃得异常认真，暗下去的夜空中便只剩下吸面的声音。  
吃饱了的朴载赫忍不住倒在身旁人肩上，困顿地发出断断续续的鼾声。仿佛突然感到背后的视线，曹容仁回头看去，透过马路中往来的车流，对上了另一边高东彬、李相赫等人微妙的眼神。他没有说话，只是竖起食指在唇上发出轻微嘘声，露出尴尬却不失礼貌的微笑。  
本想开口训斥AD的老队长，见到沉浸于夜市的尘世喧嚣的两人，也忍不住心软了。

24.炽热阳光下的拥抱

顶着毒辣的日头，25岁的前世界冠军ADC走过晃悠的长头鱼大桥，赤脚踩在雪白色的盐田里，尽可能避开了所有人探寻的视线。他背着轻便的小包，穿着朴素的黑T恤，像个寻常的背包客大学生，走向这座盐岛尽头架在浅滩上的小路。多日暴晒使他裸露的手臂和小腿变为古铜色，脖子 后面起了大片红疹，但他并不在意。  
在简陋的木板铺成的迂回道路尽头，是一大群喧闹的游客。摩肩接踵地走过人群，前往海岛尽头大片的翠绿草滩。正午的阳光实在太烈了，以至于脚下的土壤被烫得干且硬。阳光炙烤着他的头顶和四肢的皮肤，把珍贵的水分贪婪地吸走。朴载赫舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，置若罔闻地继续前行。  
草滩尽头，有人站在一块礁石旁等着他。那人卷起裤管站在海里，褐色短发被海风吹得凌乱。整座海岛连咸咸的空气都透着粗犷不羁的气息，那人却笑得十分温润，眼看着朴载赫朝着他不顾一切地跑过来，张开了双臂。  
看上去平凡的男青年迎接对方久别重逢的拥抱。正午的烈日下，他们眼瞳中的彼此，正逐渐变得闪闪发亮。

25.融化的巧克力

“载赫还没吃这个啊？巧克力化掉了。”  
辅助经过AD的桌子，见着原样摆放到第二天的巧克力棒，不禁蹙眉。  
“啊！对不起哥，我忘记了……这就去把它冻上。”扇着扇子的朴载赫慌忙把软掉的整包巧克力酱随手放进冰箱，曹容仁便不好再说什么，也只能对着他后脑勺露出有些怨念的眼神，作势在空中虚晃一下，假装要打他屁股。  
在成为AD的专属饲养员之前，曹容仁每天要接受至少两次来自朴载赫的肚子饿警报和觅食撒娇，他最终抵不过可爱弟弟的软磨硬泡，先是每日的糖果投喂，随后便扩大到了零食、正餐。然而朴载赫并没有因此让他省心。年轻的AD性子活泼跳脱，丢三落四忘东忘西是常事。上一秒对他吵着说饿，下一秒他去拿蛋糕喂到嘴里，结果三小时后却发现被咬了一小口的蛋糕还放在桌上，表面已经干硬。  
越想越生气的曹容仁决定不再理会，但他第二天打开冰箱看到巧克力棒时，还是顺手取出放到了朴载赫桌上。然而今天的朴载赫意外多吃了只甜筒以至于没想起来这茬，注意到桌上的巧克力棒时，它已经再次软掉了，便又顺手放回了冰箱。  
于是融化的巧克力棒被冻硬，再融化，再冻硬，再融化……最后，还是路过的李圣真大发慈悲地吃掉了它，结束了波折的一生。

26.冲澡过后

战队里的孩子们吃得多，动得少，身体像发面饼一般一天天膨胀，随着相处时间越来越久，也越来越不拘小节了。  
宾馆酒店内，刚洗完澡的李圣真，便大摇大摆地裸着上半身坐在床上打游戏，而金康熙坐在他对面穿着看上去花纹繁杂、质地柔软的高档睡衣目不斜视地吃炸鸡，自然也是早已习惯。另一边，和小辅助住一屋的朴载赫，拖拖拉拉洗了三十分钟澡才从浴室里出来。他披着浴巾嗖地钻进了露台，很快便发出窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，与刻意压低的人声。  
“哥，容仁哥！是我，朴载赫。”  
“呀，你不是在裸奔吧！”屏幕那一边的男子看到在屏幕前转了一圈的白花花的胸脯，随后镜头上扬露出AD那张硕大的呆瓜脸，吓了一大跳。  
“不是不是！只是想给哥看看，我们已经入驻酒店了。”  
“那就好。行程都安排好了吧？”  
“是的……还有啊，容仁哥，我想说我真的在减肥，你不要不相信嘛。”  
隔着海时不省心，如今难得来到同一片土地，依然隔着屏幕循循叮嘱，温暖关切——漫长的赛事后，总算在其他方面成功吸引到恋人注意力的朴载赫，尚且需要继续加油。

27.清洗干净后又被弄脏

“别……乱摸。”  
狭小的浴室内，刚刚洗完澡的曹容仁此时又被朴载赫顶在角落里。背后的人毫无停下的意思，使他颇为伤脑筋——刚刚做过几次，已经十分疲累了。好不容易洗完澡，始作俑者却在外面撒娇请他帮忙递毛巾。于是在他毫无防备打开门的下一瞬间，朴载赫就欺身而上几乎是闪现进了浴室，一顿操作再次抱住了曹容仁。  
还未擦干的头发往下滴着水，弄湿了朴载赫刚换的T恤。不过他丝毫不在意，而是靠得更紧了。冲过冷水浴的身体清香微凉，因为沐浴露而变得柔和的雄性荷尔蒙，在此刻也似有若无地撩拨着朴载赫。  
——什么都好，就是随时随地喜欢发情这一点，对自己而言是个不小的负担。  
“可是，里面还没有被妥善清理干净，怎么办呢哥？”朴载赫不知何时已将手伸入因为性事过去不久而尚且湿软的后穴，同时贴着他的耳蜗吹气。曹容仁心中一惊，被他手指的掏弄所牵动着，忍不住发出轻微的呻吟。  
“容仁哥看吧，果然是没好好清理过呢。”  
“还不是……呃唔……因为你不……戴套。”  
“哥又没有这样要求我。”朴载赫对于曹容仁的“指责”似乎有些不满，已经开始生长的指甲滑过软肉，就着按下去的状态轻轻打着圈，把依然粘在内壁的浊液蹭在指尖。他太熟悉这具身体敏感的时机，以至于用手指就能让曹容仁前面射出来——  
但那样之后，又要重新洗澡清理，自然太过分。于是在内壁开始迅速收缩的挤压下，朴载赫最终抽出两根沾满浊液的手指，在穴口发出“啵”的一声。  
“看在哥这么温柔又耐心地接受任性的我的份上，今天就不做下去了。”

28.窝在家里不肯出去运动

懒人的假日如何度过？当然是窝在家里一整天打游戏了。外面是三十七八度的蒸笼，这时候上街的都是勇士啊。  
时针指向12点，被热醒的朴载赫踢开了被子，把空调开到20度往下，然后重新裹上被子在床上躺成大字型，曹容仁踢着叫他起床也一动不动。又磨蹭了半个钟头，两人这才顶着睡成鸡窝的头发起床。密闭的空间中只有主机的风扇声和空调运作的隆隆声，这熟悉的音效陪伴了十几年，实在是最亲切的伙伴。  
高个子AD洗了把脸，肚子便开始咕咕叫。他去橱柜里摸出四包辛拉面，熟稔地切了配料下锅烧起来。矮一些的辅助百无聊赖地盘腿坐在电竞椅上开着直播玩《Getting Over it》，历经半个小时的艰难爬坡又摔回起点后，索性退出游戏去看视频，恰好放到《姜食堂》里姜虎东做黑猪肉方便面的场景。此时传来拉面香，窗外的园子里有栽花的老人，玩PSP的小孩和戴着耳机跑过的年轻人。一切的时机都刚刚好。  
端着拉面的AD小跑着进了房间，从右下角的屏幕后面晃过去。弹幕纷纷好奇地询问起来，还有人抖内他为何不是自己煮面，辅助将眉眼笑成两条线，摇了摇头没有作答。  
——美好的同居生活莫过于此。

29.短暂的夜晚

真正的，被定义为睡眠和休息的夜晚时段，对于电竞选手而言只有短暂的三四个小时。而当朴载赫某天晚上气血上涌，想要拉着曹容仁做一些很长时间不太能做的羞羞的事时，这时长便缩短到了一两个小时。

30.裸睡

朴载赫是标准的火性体质，到了夏天就是一块碳。盛夏的夜晚，当曹容仁推开寝室房门，看到那块180斤的碳赤条条地躺在床上时，立刻就神经衰弱了。他走过去毫不留情地拽朴载赫的手臂，然而对方纹丝不动。  
“起来，快点穿衣服！”  
“别管……让我睡一下吧哥ㅠㅠ”  
从早训练到半夜的AD实在是累极了，草率地冲了澡擦干，没穿衣服就爬上床。未干透的头发把枕头蹭出水渍，裸露在外面的厚实胸膛上下起伏。曹容仁无奈地盯了一会，给他把被子掖上后才回了自己的床。  
从前有天半夜，他被一声巨响惊醒——裸睡的朴载赫不知怎么往他的床方向出溜，咚地一下掉到了地上，把腰摔出大片淤青。他迷迷糊糊爬起来给朴载赫找膏药涂，又气又急地念了他一整天，之后就尽可能阻止他裸睡了。  
结果三个小时后，曹容仁在朴载赫怀里被热醒了——对方粗壮的大腿压在他腰上，睡梦中开始出汗的朴载赫皮肤粘嗒嗒地粘在自己身上，让他费了好大劲儿才掰开。  
所以他是怎么到自己床上来的？？？  
这个问题除了朴载赫本人心知肚明之外，至今无解。

END


End file.
